This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for immobilizing a printed circuit board when the board is connected to a support base through a connector.
Various connectors of diverse designs are utilized to immobilize the printed circuit board once mounted on a support base. A typical example is a locking screw used to secure the printed circuit board to the support base. Such a solution is time consuming and requires many separate parts to effect the fastening.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved method of and an apparatus for immobilizing a printed circuit board when the board is connected to a support base.
The foregoing and other objects in accordance with the present invention, are implemented advantageously using a channeled member, called a keeper, and a board provided with a notch at an edge thereof and a keeper with a channel with a recess of a wider cross-section intermediate thereof to receive an edge portion of the board. A moldable and hardenable material, such as an epoxy, is placed in the recess and adjoining portions of the channel. Then the printed circuit board is inserted into the channel so that the edge portion of this board with the notch is positioned in the recess. The printed circuit board is then pressed against the support base whereby the moldable and hardenable material is pressed and shaped to form-fit and fill the gap between the notch of the circuit board and the walls of the channel of the keeper. The moldable material hardens and the hardened material immobilizes the pluggable printed circuit board relative to the support base. The notch and adjoining areas of the notch of the circuit board and the channel are coated with a release agent, as an optional feature.